In the Dark
by saiyanwarrior23
Summary: Vegeta just moved to Pennsylvania. He comes across a group of odd teenagers and is hesitant to befriend them. Once he knows a little more of the group's past, he's determined to figure out their secret, no matter the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta frowned as he sat in the bleary gray office of his new school. There was a fat lady sitting in a sqeaky chair typing on a very updated computer. She popped her gum as someone else walked into the office. He didn't bother to look at them as they sat beside him. The rain pelted against the window as he waited. A rumble of thunder shook the foundation. A brown door opened and a tall balding man walked out. He was dressed in a nice white suit with a red tie. He held the door as he motioned for Vegeta to walk in.

This was the part Vegeta hated the most about new schools, the 'greeting' from faculty. It was always so boring for him. Being the son of a business man had its downsides.

The principal turned to the person that had sat beside the flame haired teen.

"Miss Briefs, I'll be with you shortly."

No reply was heard as he shut the door.

Vegeta resisted the urge to scream as the principal introduced himself and went over school rules and regulations. He had been to enough schools to know the basic do's and don'ts.

_'Mr. Welker. Original.' _Vegeta thought as the older man droned on about the dress code.

As soon as Mr. Welker was finished with his speech, he gave Vegeta a stack of papers to fill out and told him to finish them in the lobby while he dealt with the school's main trouble maker.

"I swear, if her father didn't give so much money to the school, I would've kicked her out a long time ago." he complained as he stood from his chair.

Vegeta raised a onyx eyebrow as he too stood from his plush leather chair. Mr. Welker looked at him pointedly.

"Don't get involved with her and her friends if you wish to stay out of trouble, son. They're a waste of air, the lot of them. Trust me when I say you're better off without them." he said as he walked to a counter on the right side of his office.

"Send her in will you?" Mr. Welker asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee from his personal machine.

Vegeta merely grunted and walked out. As he walked into the lobby, he scanned the room for the unlucky soul he was supposed to send to the principal. He soon spotted a girl sitting on a black leather sofa. She had a pale complexion with long blue hair that was cut in many layers, different colors dyed in. He looked her body over. She was very slim and toned. She seemed to be asleep at the moment.

_'Not bad.'_ Vegeta thought as he started in her direction. He hesitated as he reached her, unsure if she was the right person. She looked the troublemaker part, but was she the right person? He was snapped out of his reverie by an angelic voice.

"Are you planning on standing there all day or do you actually want something?"

His head snapped to her and he was met with piercing blue eyes. Not just any blue, but almost a turquoise color. They stared at each other for a minute before she broke the silence.

"Let me guess, Tom's ready for me?" She smirked at his surprised expression and stood, standing an inch taller than Vegeta himself. She glanced at him before walking to the principal's office, not even bothering to knock before she opened the door. Vegeta plopped down on the sofa once more after he grabbed a pen from the front desk.

As he was filling his paperwork out, he was disrupted by a commotion coming from the old man's office. He looked towards the door as the voices got louder. The secretary sighed as the two argued.

"I'm sorry about them two. This is a regular thing. If you're going to be here for any length of time, you might as well get used to it." She looked to him with apologetic eyes. He shrugged and continued on with the files. After a couple of minutes, the yelling subsided. The door opened to reveal a ruffled principal followed by a triumphant looking blue haired teen. She turned smirking eyes to Mr. Welker.

"I'll see you later, Tom." Her voice held a hidden meaning as she looked to him mischeviously.

He shuddered a bit before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Very well, Miss Briefs. Have a nice day." He gave her a forced smile and opened his door with a shakey hand.

The teenager walked to the front desk and leaned over it. The secretary shook her head.

"You'll be the death of that man one day, Bulma." she said in a defeated voice, not looking up from her typing.

Bulma grinned evily as she fiddled with a stack of papers.

"You have no idea Rosa. So, what're you doing this weekend?"

Rosa rolled her eyes as she finished her work.

"The usual. Me and Mark are going on a date."

The two women heard a snort behind them and turned to see a laughing Vegeta walking towards them. He handed Rosa his papers and waited for his schedule. Bulma looked him up and down, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Who're you?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side, her hair failing in her face a bit, an interested look on her face.

Vegeta eyed her for a minute before respoding.

"Vegeta." His gruff voice made Bulma smile.

"New kid?" She put her hands in the pockets of her ripped jeans.

Vegeta grunted as he looked over the sheet of paper with a cocked brow. Bulma motioned to the paper.

"May I?"

He shrugged and handed her the paper.

"Whatever."

Bulma looked over it and smiled, her canine teeth a little sharper than normal. She looked to him with sparkling eyes.

"Great. We have three classes together. The rest are with one of my friends."

She handed him his paper.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and folded the schedule into a small square before sticking it in his pocket.

"Aren't I lucky?" The sarcasm in his voice was evident.

Bulma smirked at his response. Sho looked to Rosa and nodded.

"Well, i'm sure i'll see you later today."

Rosa laughed a hearty laugh.

"I sure hope not. If you don't straighten up, you'll be in Atwood again no matter how much your father donates." she replied sternly as she gave Bulma 'the eye'. Bulma only laughed. She turned to leave, Vegeta following in beside her.

"My grades are too good for them to get rid of me. Besides, without father this place would be a dump once again. I believe Tom enjoys the little presents we leave him too."

Rosa raised a brow as the two teens walked to the door. As Bulma went to open the door, so did Vegeta. Their hands met for a moment. Vegeta flinched as her hands were ice-cold. She nonchalantly opened the door as if nothing had just occurred. He looked at her strangely as followed her.

As they walked down the halls, Bulma looked to Vegeta. She studied his features subtly. He had a very refined nose and chin with deep obsidian eyes. He was slightly shorter than she and his body screamed arrogance. He was muscular yet slim at the same time. From what she knew of him, he seemed to have a permanant frown etched on his face. She decided to break the silence.

"So, why're you here? It's not really a school people come to on their own accord." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye as he glared at her.

After a minute he answered.

"Oregon."

"Oregon? What're you doing in Pennsylvania?" she asked in a bemused voice.

"My father is a business man." he growled out.

Bulma took the hint and continued the walk to first block in silence. As they reached another wooden door, she stopped. She sighed and turned to him.

"This is our first block. Mrs. Paschall's a bitch. Fair warning. A couple of my other friends, Goku, Krillin, and ChiChi are in here as well. If you need help finding your other classes, just follow me or Goku." She looked thoughtful for a minute, "I almost forgot! I apologize for Goku's behavior, he's an idiot." she said with a serious face.

She turned and opened the door, heading to the back of the room where a group was surrounding four desks. He handed his slip to the teacher who directed him to an empty seat beside the group of other students and continued writing. He made his way to the seat, pushing a couple of people out of the way. When he got situated, he turned his attention to what was going on beside him. It seemed to be some type of game that Bulma had recently joined in on. Most of the cheers were directed towards her. The other players included a short bald kid, a girl with long black hair and big brown eyes, and another boy that was pretty tall and had black hair that spiked in five different directions. Each had a hand of cards. It looked as if they were playing an altered version of Bullshit.

Bulma slapped her last three cards down.

"Three Kings." she stated with a blank face.

The other girl eyed her warily. Before she could say anything, the boy with the crazy hair spoke up.

"BULLSHIT!" he yelled as he reclined in his chair as if he just won the game.

Bulma looked at him.

"Go ahead and check 'em, Goku." She pointed to the large stack of cards and crossed her arms. Goku picked up the three cards she sat down and frowned.

"Aww man. I thought I had two kings. That's no fair Bulma! You always win!" He threw his cards in the pile as well and crossed his arms and pouted like a child. The group laughed.

"It's cool, man. You should get used to losing when Bulma's around. No one's beat her in a few years." He looked to the blue haired teen as he said this, his eyes communicating with her as she met his gaze. The hint of a smile showed on her face as she looked to ChiChi who was talking as well.

"Krillin's right, sweety. I bet she cheats." She whispered the last part as she too sat her cards down.

Bulma scoffed and scowled at her friend.

"I do not, ChiChi, and you know it. You're just bitchy cause you lost. " She put her nose in the air and turned her head to the side, then smirked.

"Or is it that time of the month?"

ChiChi went red as her best friend commented on her attitude.

"I hate you so much." she stated before she leaned in and kissed Goku. Bulma gave the pair a disgusted look.

"Do that elsewhere. No one wants to see that mess."

ChiChi laughed and looked to her friend. "If you had a boyfriend you'd be doing it as well, and we all know it. Wait, what happened with Yamucha?" ChiChi looked to her friend questionably. Bulma merely shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe he got attacked in a dark alley. Serves the asshole right."

Krillin laughed at her comment.

"I'm sure that's exactly what happened." he said as he put away his deck of cards as ChiChi and Goku continued to kiss. A deep voice caught everyone's attention.

"Wench, tell your harpy friend to stop sucking face with the idot. That type of behavior is reserved for private."

Bulma craned her head to see Vegeta sitting beside her. She shook her head and sighed. She picked up a pencil and threw it at the two. It hit ChiChi in the back of the head. She flinched and pulled away from her boyfriend. She glared at her blue headed friend.

"Hey, harpy, idiot. Stop sucking face. I wasn't aware you were into fucking in front of a crowd." Bulma cheered in her mind as ChiChi turned beat red. Goku just rubbed his head.

"Geez Bulma, that's not a nice word." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he tried to think about what she said.

Everyone smacked their foreheads and looked at him incrediously.

"You'd think he would learn some sense over the years." Bulma mumbled as she shook her head, something she found herself doing a lot of today.

Krillin, in the meantime, was trying to figure out who the flame haired boy was. Bulma looked at him and answered his thoughts.

"Guys, this is Vegeta. He's new."

Said teen nodded to all ofthe 'Hellos" and compliments he received from various people.

Vegeta knew she had an underlying meaning in what she just said. What it was, he didn't know. He did know something was strange about this group of people. It was like everyone was almost afraid of them. The ones that did talk to them didn't say much either. To top it off, they looked weird as well. They were each quite pale, with the exception of Goku, who still had a whiteness about him. By how much they smiled, one could tell they had rather long canine teeth that were sharper than normal. Each was unique in their coloring, Bulma being the oddest. The four seemed have an athletic build, though one could tell none of them played sports. Their sense of fashion involved clothing Vegeta was sure he had never seen before in his life, like it was brand new. The way they acted seemed to freak him out as well. He knew they obviously had known each other for quite some time, for they seemed comfortable around each other. From how Krillin and Bulma acted, he also knew there were some secrets hidden in the dark. He was determined to figure out what they were, even if his life counted on it. He didn't like being kept in the dark at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: look, i'm sure everyone has by now figured out they're vampires. if not, i apologize for ruining the story, but oh well. i know not everything is original. paleness, muscular, and fashionable is a common trait with every vampire story. you can't live thousands of years and not know the style and be scrawny. what do you do all that time? you train to survive, duh. besides, who likes a bunch of weird pale kids that don't really socialize with anyone but their friends? sorry if you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

><p>As the lunch bell rang, Vegeta packed his books with a frown. His classes had been naturally easy, of course, he wasn't an idiot, and he was bored. The blue haired girl had been in all his classes so far as well. He had learned she was very smart, smarter than himself. Even if many didn't speak to her, she was very popular. She also kept true to her word, she was sent to the principal's office every block for nothing. He saw the looks she got, jealousy, adoration, lustful, the list went on. She had said if he didn't want to be messed with, to stick with her and invited him to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Not knowing anyone else at this godforsaken school, he reluctantly agreed, after he said he could take care of himself.<p>

He picked up his bag and made the walk to the other side of the school for lunch. As he walked through the halls he got many stares. Some were lustful while others were fearful. His fierce expression and regal stance had already made others wary of him, something he was glad for. When he finally made it to the cafeteria, he pulled the doors open, his nose wrinkling in disgust. The smell was revolting. Grease, burnt meat, and teenage oder were NOT a good mix. He spotted a vending machine in the midst of teenagers and quickly made his way to it. He pulled a five out and stocked up on chips and candy bars. With the leftover change, he grabbed a Dr. Pepper and fought his way out of the crowd. His onyx eyes scanned the bleary room for the woman who invited him to sit with her. He soon spotted a speck of blue in the far right corner and made his way in that direction. He soon found himself in front of a strange mix of kids. There looked to be a couple jocks, nerds, scene kids, and even a preppy kid. His eyes roved over the group until he found the person he was looking for. He walked up to her and cleared his throat. She turned around and smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you could make it, Vegeta." her voice was low and sultry.

She slid to the next seat beside her and patted the one she had just been sitting in. She gave him a knowing look.

He slowly sat down, glancing at the girl beside him from the corner of his eye.

Their little motion had gained everyone's attention, and all eyes were on them. Vegeta regretted sitting here as he saw Goku look his way.

Goku waved happily and put a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, Vegeta! How's your first day going?" The cheerfulness in his voice made Vegeta want to hit him. He contained himself and merely grunted. He recognized the bald one and the harpy from his first block class. They waved as well.

He opened his chips and started eating at a fast pace. That's when he noticed none of the people at the table had food. He looked around at all of them as he sat his food down.

Bulma, who had been watching him since he sat watched his face closely. She smirked as he stopped eating.

_'He's sharper than I thought.'_

She nodded as Krillin looked her way and cleared her throat.

"Vegeta. I would like you to meet the rest of my friends. You know ChiChi, Krillin, and Goku already."

He nodded minutely as she motioned to the others.

"That's 18, Krillin's girlfriend, her brother 17 across from her." They both looked to him and continued on with their conversation. "The one beside 17 is Tien, his best friend. The chick beside him is his girlfriend, Launch. The tall guy with the long hair is Radditz, Goku's older brother." They all waved, minus Radditz, who nodded his head. "The little guy beside 18 is his younger brother, Chioutzu. Piccolo is the one at the very end, and the guy across from him is Goku and Radditz' cousin, Turles."

Vegeta examined all of them as she pointed them out, noticing some of the same characteristics, paleness, muscular build, the strange closeness. The difference was some of these people actually played sports and whatnot. Bulma continued on.

"Guys, this is Vegeta. He moved here from Oregon."

Tien looked at him strangely, cautiously looking him over.

"Why'd you move here?" His tone of voive made Vegeta raise a brow. He decided to humor the group so he could get some information of his own.

"My father was hired to do some project by some company. Capsule Corp., or something like that." he shrugged.

Goku perked up at this news. He set a wide grin on his face and looked to Bulma. She smiled as well.

"Bulma's dad owns that company! So you're the family that moved next door to us." The last part was more of a statement than a question.

Vegeta was shocked at the information he just recieved. No wonder they didn't kick her out. Her father practically ran this world. If they did an action such as that, they would probably find themselves living in the streets the next day. That's when he registered the last part.

"What do you mean 'us'?" he asked as he eyed them, a frown on his face.

17 decided to speak up.

"Well, we all live together. Me, my sister, ChiChi, Krillin, Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Chioutzu, Radditz, Turles, and Bulma. Bulma's father gave her some property for us all to live on a couple years ago. Most of us have been kicked out or ran away from home. We have our own story," he shrugged, "but Dr. Briefs supports us. All of us have some job at the company to help pay our bills."

"I'm head of the science department, 17 and 18 run experiments, ChiChi and Krillin take care of research, Piccolo, Tien, and Chioutzu do some of the business parts, Goku and Turles are in charge of the Auto department and Radditz is my partner in the lab." Bulma explained as Vegeta gave them all a bewildered look. He turned his attention to Bulma as she explained.

"Is it safe to put that moron in charge of anything?" he said, pointing to Goku.

Everyone laughed, minus Goku, who fiegned hurt.

"Aww, Vegeta, that wasn't nice." he pouted and pretended to cry. Bulma rolled her eyes at his display.

"He's actually very intellegent if you set him in front of the right tools. He might not have a clue what's going on in English, but he's a damn genius in Trigonometry."

Vegeta scoffed, but left it alone otherwise. He finished his lunch as the wind howled and thunder clapped overhead.

Bulma sighed as she saw lightening. She looked to Krillin with a look of dread. This didn't go unnoticed by the others, who were suddenly very interested in their staredown. Bulma soon closed her eyes. Out of nowhere, the storm outside grew intensely. Thunder roared while lightening lit up the black sky. The loud speaker came on over the abundance of noise.

"Students report to the basement. Students, please report to the basement."

Launch kissed Tien as she stood.

"I'll catch up with you, alright?" he said as he waved her off. She nodded and rushed off to another group of girls, her blue skirt flowing behind her.

"You too, bro."

Chioutzu looked to him. He put on his famous puppy dog look and put his hands in a praying position.

"Please, Tien! I don't want to go down there! I can't take it!" he begged.

"NO. That's final. Go before I get Radditz on you."

The short mime-like kid looked to the older teenager and cringed at the malicious smile on his face. He took off running when he cracked his nuckles.

Vegeta looked to the group, who remained seated as everyone else rushed out of the cafeteria.

Piccolo sighed as Turles spoke.

"You know the drill." They all stood except for Bulma, and Vegeta, who didn't know what was going on. He looked to Bulma with confusion in his eyes.

"Woman, what's going on?" he demanded as the room began to empty.

She looked to him warily. "Why aren't you going to the basement?" she asked with unhiden curiosity.

He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Why aren't you?"

She smirked at his response as she stood, Vegeta following suit.

"If you must know, we never go down to that dump. What's weather like this going to do to people like us?" As soon as she realized what she said, her mind started freaking. She just let out a major slip. She looked around to the now empty cafeteria.

_'Fuck. Good going Bulma. Cover it up, cover it up. NOW!'_

"You really should go. Storms are dangerous. Especially around here." She pointed to the direction the student body had went and turned in the opposite direction he remembered the rest of her friends going. He growled. He didn't take orders. Once he saw her disappear around the corner, he steathily followed at a safe distance. She led him to the front of the school where the others were waiting. 18 walked up to her shaking her head.

"Ridiculous. Did you get rid of the human?" she asked as they walked out of the school, into the pouring rain. Bulma scowled darkly at her as the rain pelted down on them, soaking them immediately.

"Watch it 18. You know it's not safe to act like that. Not today."

Tien and 17 exchanged glances while Goku and Turles whispered to each other. They continued walking to their cars, which happened to be in the back parking lot.

"What do you mean, 'not today'? Bulma, what's happening?" ChiChi asked as she looked to her _long_ time friend worridly. Bulma shook her head and looked around. Once she saw the coast was clear, she sighed.

"Can't you tell? I've told you all the signs so many times my head's gonna explode. _He's_ here for a visit, and _he_ won't leave until _he_ gets one." Her voice was exasperated as she explained it, once again. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Lightening lit up the sky, making them look moe ominous in the darkness that had settled over the horizon.

"Already?" Krillin asked as they came to a group of black cars, all different makes and models, "It's only been, what, a few centuries since the last visit. They shouldn't be this close together."

Bulma walked up to a 2013 Nissan Skyline and opened the car doors, allowing the heavy downpour to soak her drivers seat as she stood there.

"You're right. I'm not sure what's going on, but there's only one way to find out." she replied as she slid into her seat, closing the door behind her.

Vegeta watched as the rest of them filed into the remaining four cars and followed the blue haired beauty to an unknown destination. He quickly ran to his own 2009 orange Supra and skidded off after them.

_'I'll figure out what's going on with you people.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma sped down the highway in a fury as the rain pelted her car. She couldn't believe they were here. It was proposterous! The last time they had visisted, things hadn't gone well at all. Let's just say they would never be going back to Spain, EVER. As she weaved in and out of cars, she pondered her thoughts. In all reality, they could pop up whenever they wanted, but there was usually only a couple possibilities as to why. First, you broke one of the six ancient laws, second, you didn't do something they told you to do, or third, they want something, and that is never a good thing. As far as she knew, none of her _'family'_ had done any wrong, being the official leader, she made sure of this, so what was the problem? She shrugged it off as she manuevered her way through the blackness to her home on the other side of town. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a particular car following her.

She pulled into the moss covered, black, castle like house thirty minutes later. Droplets of water dribbled down the cracks in the black limestone walls as it continued to pour. She loved ancient culture, but even she thought the whole castle theme was a cliche. Bulma stepped out of her car and made sure it was locked before she started the trek to the front door.

The scene she walked in on was not the one she imagined when she was driving home. Instead of agruing and fighting, her _'family_' was sitting around laughing and cutting up with the elders. She stood in the doorway for a minute before anyone noticed her.

Krillin knew before she walked in that Bulma was there but had to keep up his act. He didn't want the elders thinking he was suspicious. He looked in her direction once she had been standing for a minute, relaying everything she needed to know in one look.

The shock wore off her face and she replaced it with a frown. She walked up and stood directly behind the elders, arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart.

"What do you old hags want?" Her voice was low, laced with malice.

The room jumped at the sudden intrusion, turning to see Bulma glaring at the newcomers. The eldest of the four grinned a toothly smile at her.

"Hello deary. How's life? It's been a while, yes?" his voice was scratchy and a little high pitched.

Her glare hardened as she took a menacing step forward.

"Cut the shit, Roshi. Why are you here?"

A man with long forest green hair stood up, turning to face Bulma fully before speaking. His muscles rippled with every move he made, making him seem like an angel rather than a demon.

"Watch your tongue, brat. You will not speak to your elders with such disrespect." he scolded like one would with a little kid.

Bulma scoffed at his statement before she walked to stand behind the furniture her _'family'_ was sitting on.

"I"ll talk to my 'elders' how ever I want, this is _my_ house, or did you forget that?" she growled out as the four followed her every moment.

They each looked to each other, as if trying to figure out the situation.

"We all know you're here for some reason or another, now spit it out." she spat as no one made a move.

A short balding man wearing grey robes cleared his throat.

"It has come to our attention that the brothers are becoming restless. We fear a war is on the horizon."

Bulma looked to him with a raised brow, motioning the others not to speak.

"And pray tell, what does this have to do with us?"

The green haired one rolled his eyes as he glared at the blue haired beauty.

"It has everything to do with you! As much as it pains me to say it, you are one of our only hopes. They have their own tools of destruction, ones we could never hope of defeating." he growled out as he looked her in the eyes.

Bulma wasn't as persuaded as her _'family'_ seemed to be. She knew there was something else.

"What if we refuse to help you?" she asked as she eyed him warily, not completely trusting him.

Before he could be restrained, Goku jumped up.

"Bulma! I wanna fight! Come on, just the other day you said you wanted a real challenge, here it is!" he whined as he looked to her with puppy dog eyes.

Elder Roshi smiled.

"Well there ya go. Why deny the boys thirsts? Who could be so cold and heartless?"

Bulma chuckled a bit, "Last time I checked, everyone in this room was."

The others laughed at her pun before getting back to business.

During this time, the fourth elder had remained silent. He had nothing to say in the discussion, so unlike his brothers, decided to remain silent. He knew they were hiding something, and knew Bulma knew as well. He observed the discusion, or rather Bulma insulting the elders while her _'family'_ sat patiently waiting for them to leave. After hearing her insult their father for the tenth time, he decided it was time to go before things got ugly, more so than now.

"Brothers, our time here is over. We must return to our home." he said as he stood with the grace of a thousand kings.

There was little complaining as the others stood as well. They were ready to leave this place, it gave them the creeps. Everything was either black or blood red. No natural light was permitted through the black out drapes and the funiture was uncomfortable and stiff, as if no one ever sat on it. As they made their way to the front door, the others gave a swift bow of respect as Bulma stared out of a window, watching the passing storm. Her eyes held a distant look as she watched the rain. When the elders were saw out, ChiChi and 18 came up behind her.

"What is it?" ChiChi asked as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Bulma gave her a sideways glance, ignoring the looks she got from the other occupants of the room.

"There is something they're not telling us. I don't like what i'm seeing either." she sighed as she turned around and walked to the fireplace that was dimly lit. Goku walked up beside her.

"At least we get to fight. Look on the bright side, you're the one they went to for help." he said as he looked towards her. She still had that distant look in her eyes and it was worrying him. She wasn't one to daydream.

"That's exactly the problem! I don't want to be the one everyone goes to when they want something! Just because i've got 'special' abilities people think they can use me whenever they feel the need!" she looked to him with rage filled eyes, "you have no idea how many times i've been used then tossed aside like trash! I hate it! I hate the person who made me like this! I hate this life!" she screamed before she stormed out.

They stood there dumbfounded as they heard tires squeal on the asphalt. Bulma hardly ever blew up, so something must be wrong. They had never really seen her temper directed towards them and her words really cut deep for Goku. He was the first one she found, and since then they had been best friends, slowly adding each member of their _'family'_ as time went by. He was the only one that knew anything about her, even if he knew next to nothing. Bulma was very reserved when it came to her personal life, something not many people understood. She never talked about her life before them, no matter how hard you tried.

Goku looked to his girlfriend with hurt filled eyes. She sighed and walked up to him, putting her arms around his waist and burrying her face in his chest.

"Don't worry about her, sweety. She's got a lot on her mind, she just needs some space." she comforted him as he also put his arms around her.

"Still, that's no reason to blow up on everyone. We're not the source of her anger, she has no right." 18 scolded as she looked to the pair.

Krillin stood up, glaring at his long time girlfriend.

"18, you know she has every right! You walk in her shoes for a day, just one day, and then you can say she has no right! None of us have any idea about the life she lived before us, but I can bet you it wasn't a pleasant one if all the scars she has indicates anything! We all know she's right, the elders were hiding something big time and I agree, I don't like it one bit." he said as he defended his friend. They all knew she had a temper, just because she didn't use it one them didn't mean it layed dormant. Many of her victims didn't come out unscathed.

18 put her head down in shame, closing her eyes as she did so.

"You're right, but still. You know we have our bouts, it's natural for people with tempers such as ours. I guess that's something I can add to my list of super powers."

Krillin laughed at the last part as he watched her play with the fire in the fireplace, making it grow then putting it down to embers.

Their powers were something one could truly marvel at. Not many were 'born' with these powers and the ones that were tended to die out before they could do anything spectacular. For this one clan, the powers were plentiful. 18 was the pyro of the group. With a single thought or flick of the wrist, she could make a flame appear, or an already burning one do her bidding. Krillin was very telepathic. Not only speaking to others, but reading their minds as well as allowing them to communicate back to him. 17 was the metal master. He could turn a piece of metal into anything. He used Earth's minerals to create an aray of objects ranging from swords to cell phones. ChiChi was mother nature in a sense. She could control the weather, create any type of natural object, and she communicated with animals very well. Tien was their protection, not that they really needed it. He could create a powerful set of magnetic waves that shielded them from being sought out unless it was by a very skilled vampire. Other than that, he could create defense shields in battle that protected one from virtually anything and disappear at will. Goku and Radditz were simple. They were strong. Of course they were all strong, but these two were beyond strong. Fighting and training was their forte. Turles was a genuis in his own right. He knew anything and everything there was to know. None, other than Bulma, was even close to being as smart as himor as good with machinery.

Bulma, on the other hand, was quite difficult. She was magical. Being one of the offspring of the 13 children of Caine, she had recieved a special gift. Not only was she a master of all the powers known to the vampire world, she was a sorceress. That wasn't a common trait found in the clans of today's society. Only one other known sorceror was alive and he was someone you didn't want against you, _at all._

Being the special one of the world, life was difficult for Bulma. Over the years she had mastered all of her gifts, becoming one of the most feared vampires in their realm. She had been in many countless battles, fighting alongside her sire when her various 'cousins' had gone rogue. She had been one of the many that plagued the 15th century willingly and freely, not bothering with the consequences. When seven of the thirteen children called a council, she decided it would benefit her in the long run to be a part of this pact. Over the years she became known as the rebellious one, disrespecting elders, causing mischief where she went, and disobeying the rules of the vampire world. Though she mellowed out over the centuries, she came to the conclusion that living alone wasn't a life suited for her, thus she created the eight that lived with her today. Though it went against the rules the elders had set up, who was she to follow rules?

These days, they weren't enough for her though. She wanted companionship. Not just _anyone_, but _someone_. Someone she can share all of her secrets with, someone she can possibly love, someone she can share the rest of eternity with.

That's what she wanted, and she was sure she knew the exact person fit for the job.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta sat in a stupified state. Was he going crazy, or did he just hear them right? War? Elders? Who were these people? Part of the conversation he wasn't able to hear due to the distance between him and the group but what he did hear stunned him. Another thing was the difference in the blue haired teen's attitude. At school she had seemed calm and laid back, now she was rude and snappy. He didn't know what to make of the difference but it added one more thing to the list of what he was bound to figure out.

* * *

><p>As Bulma stormed out, he chose to follow her rather than watch everyone else. He ran to his car he had hid in the woods raced to catch up with the speed demon. They raced down Highland Blvd. for quite some time before they turned off onto a side street that was less crowded. After driving for another two and a half miles, they pulled into a very grotesque looking bar. Moisture trickled down the red brick as a layer of thick fog clung to the building's edges. A large neon sign read "Dream House Bar" in flashing blue and red with a half naked girl beside it. Outside of the door, a long line behind a red velvet rope was being directed inside by a tall bald man wearing sunglasses.<p>

Vegeta watched as Bulma walked right past the line and nod her head towards the burly man. He unclipped the rope for her and allowed her entrance to the establishment. Vegeta sat there for another five minutes until a plan formulated in his mind. He stepped out and straighted his black leather jacket and dark pants before he confidently strolled up to the bouncer. He put an annoyed look on his face as he checked the expensive watch on his right wrist. He looked to the bouncer with a raised brow.

"Has Ms. Briefs arrived yet?" he asked as he started to tap his foot.

The bouncer gave him a once over before he crossed his arms, looking down on the shorter male.

"And you are?" His voice was deep and drawn out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes before he answered.

"Her date for the night. We were supposed to meet outside ten minutes ago and i've yet to see her."

The look on the bouncer's face changed immediately. It turned shocked then apologetic.

"M-my apologies, Sir. She arrived not too long ago. Please, have a good night." he stuttered as he allowed Vegeta entrance.

Vegeta smirked as he passed the bouncer. As he walked in, smoke clouded his vision. The bar was very dark and had a fine layer of cigarette smoke wafting through the air. The smell of alcohol and sweat invaded his nostrils as he searched the room. He spotted his target sitting at a table with two other people on the other side of the dance floor. Determined to stop her, he made his way through the overpacked dance floor filled with gyrating bodies. He was groped, licked, and grinded on before he even made it to the edge. He groaned when he saw her lead the male and female that she had been previously sitting with to a door at the back on the club. He quickly made his way to the same door and cracked it. He saw Bulma leading the same two people down some steps under a building on the other side of the alley.

Once he saw the last flash of blue disappear down the steps, he ran out the door and quickly looked for a spot to observe what was happening. He found two holes on the side of the building, one big enough for him to stand comfortably and still have a nice view of what the little minx was up to.

When he settled down comfortably in his little space, he looked up to a scene he was sure he was dreaming.

There, in the middle of a dark room, hanging from the ceiling by chains wrapped around their wrists, were the two people Bulma had led out of the club. Water dripped from various spots in the holed roof and wooden boxes were strewn about. Blood, new and old, was splattered over many of the objects in the room, the most on the wall behind the dangling couple. The smell made Vegeta want to puke, but he held his bile in hopes he would get used to it. Bulma was walking around the two, eyeing them like a vulture.

Bulma watched her prey intently. She had a tough dilemma ahead of her, which one goes first. She stopped in front of the shivering woman and smiled an evil smile. She brought a finely manicured nail to her face and traced it down from her left eye to her chin, watching as the blood oozed from the newly made laceration. She then moved her finger to her mouth and slowly licked the blood that had accumulated off.

She turned glinting eyes to the male beside her, the dim light the moon gave off shining through the window and giving her an eery glow. She smirked as he shook in fear, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. She sauntered up to him and cupped his cheek, giving him a full smile when he flinched.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt a lot." she cooed in his ear as she walked behind him. She had strategically faced her victims facing each other, enjoying the horror she saw in the other's eyes when they saw the other's life force drain from their body. That way they would know what was going to happen to them, or what they believed.

Bulma licked her fangs as she titled the males head to the side, shivering in delight at the sweet aroma of mixed drinks he gave off. Her glazed eyes met terrified hazel of the woman across from her as she sunk her teeth deep into the junction of his neck and shoulder, right where the pulse beat the hardest. The chains clanked noisily as the man stuggled in her grasp, his eyes widening as pain wracked through his body, his skin turning a deathly shade of white. He opened his mouth to beg her to stop, yet all that poured out was blood.

When Bulma had deemed her victim was as empty as he could get, she let him hang suspended in the air. She crossed her arms as she walked between the two, a scowl on her bloodied face.

"I hate it when they try to speak, it wastes precious blood." she whined as she looked at him dissaprovingly, dragging her finger up the trail of blood beside her mouth, licking it off of her dainty finger before she turned the her dessert.

"My, my. What do you with you. Hmm, i'm in the mood for a game, what about you?" she purred as she watched the woman try to undo her bonds. She frowned and wagged her finger in the woman's face.

"That's a big mistake. Running will only make it worse." Bulma walked around the woman, inspecting her body until she came face to face with her. She took her nail and drug it across her chest causing blood to well up and soak her shirt. She trailed it up her arm, ending at her wrist, making the cut there deeper than any other. She watched as the crimson liquid glistened in the moonlight, slowly making its way down the struggling woman's arm. Bulma took her tongue and ran it up her arm, leaving a trail of saliva, cleaning the blood as she went. She rose up off of the ground to reach the dainty wrist rather than stand on tiptoes. She roughly grabbed the appendage, the glazed look returning as she put her mouth to the wound and sucked the blood out of it. When she took her mouth from the thrilling drink, she allowed a soft moan to escape her lips. When she smiled, blood surrounded her teeth, causing her face to look even more demonic.

"Time for the fun to begin." she said, a malicious gleam in her eyes.

Faster than the human eye could see, she snapped the woman's arm and pelvis, cracking a couple ribs as well. The crunching of bones resounded off of the blood stained concrete walls as screams flooded the air. Bulma laughed as the woman in front of her gasped in pain, tears flowing down her face, washing some of the blood away.

"That didn't hurt did it?" Bulma asked as she feigned innocence, fake sympathy showing on her face.

"What about this?" With that she grabbed her wasit and squeezed, lightly in her opinion, until she heard more cracks and pops. The woman was now gasping in pain, trying to get air to her lungs.

"P-plea-se s-st-top!" she begged as her tear filled eyes followed the beast pacing in front of her.

"Aren't you having fun though?" Bulma sighed as she looked to the woman in front of her. This one was no fun. Her victims usually begged at the first bone broken, this one just whined and moaned. It wasn't as thrilling as usual.

_'Should've left the man for last.'_ she thought as she shrugged it off. What's done is done. She walked up to her and quickly sank her fangs into the junction of her neck, relishing the liquid that flooded her mouth. She took her time, enjoying her dessert before she withdrew her teeth. As the body fell lifeless, Bulma stepped back and stared at her work. It wasn't as messy as usual, minus the thick liquid dripping onto the floor from the hanging bodies. She guessed she must've been in a good mood. Now time for the boring part, clean up. She flicked her wrist and the chains relinquished their holds, allowing the bodies to drop to the floor with a sickening crunch, the chains jingling as they hit each other. Another flick of the wrist and they started to smoke, the smell of burning flesh assaulting her nostrils. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the aroma she loved the most. She watched with minute interest as two large heaps of ash formed in the floor. She lightly blew on them and they went sailing in the wind that escaped her mouth, disappearing into the chilly night air.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was trying not to gag as he watched the horrifying events take place. Not much could make the usually stoic boy speechless, but this sure cut the cake. He honestly didn't want to believe the beautiful creature in front of him was really a blood sucking demon.<p>

_'Maybe she's just one of those weirdos that like to suck people's blood.'_

_'Doesn't explain the other weird shit she did.'_

_'Fuck. I just saw someone suck someone else's blood. I'm going mad.'_

His eyes followed her movement in the dark room as she paced back and forth, the blood still staining her perfect face. The smell that filled the room made him want to puke his guts out, yet he wasn't even trying to get himself in the same situation the other two had just found themselves in. He leaned against the rough brick behind him as he recounted the days events. He couldn't believe he had moved to a state invested with blood sucking bastards! This was unreal, and to top it off, his father worked for her old man, if that's even what he is. When Bulma deemed the area clean enough and left, Vegeta waited a couple of minutes before he lifted himself up out of the dark alcove.

The mist had settled in the moist cracks of the red brick building he had been hiding in, the moon shining brightly above. Off in the distance, a pipe was dripping and wolves howling. He looked around, stuffing his hands in his pockets as his breath came out in puffs. He started his way to the door he had recently came out of, his head held high as he waltzed into the establishment. When he sat at the bar, he ordered the stoutest drink they had and downed it in one gulp, intent on drinking the memories he had recently acquired away. On his thirteenth shot he turned around in his chair, scanning the dance floor. A flash of blue caught his eye in the middle of the floor. _Blue?_ His mind finally registered where he knew the color blue from and his eyes widened. She was really in here grinding on humans after she just killed two of them? What the heck? He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice her leaving the dance floor until she was right in front of him. He reeled back in shock, nearly loosing his balance as he did so. Onxy met azure in a battle for dominace. She finally looked away, turning her head back to the dance floor as a new song started.

"Wanna dance?"


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry bout the wait. some asshole deleted the chapter before i uploaded it so i had to completely retype it. then my internet crashed. tennessee hook-ups suck. if you read 'back again' the next chapter will be up in a couple days. i'll try to at least.**

* * *

><p>Vegeta warily allowed her to lead him to the dance floor, mesmorized by the sway of her hips. The smoke in the air swirled around them, desparately trying to seek refuge on their heated bodies. She soon settled in the middle of the throng of dancers, grabbing his hands and putting them on her hips when he stared at her through the darkness as she looped hers around his neck. He unconciously drew her closer, reveling in the closeness of her body. By special request from everyone's favorite blue-haired demon, a song revealing many's mood for the night started. As the song picked up bass and tempo, their moves became more heated and fervish.<p>

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
><em>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<em>  
><em>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold<em>  
><em>Until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

As the lyrics pulsated through their bodies, neither paid heed to the crowd around them. It was only the other in their eyes, nothing could separate them. Their bodies moved against each others rhythmatically, following the beat. Bulma turned in Vegeta's arms, her back to his brawny chest. His arms moved up and down her body, exploring every inch he could without becoming indecent as she danced against him. She moved her hips against his pelvis, grinding into him hard. The strobe lights flickered veraciously, causing them to look almost as if they weren't there.

_(Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

Nothing mattered to the two as they became one with the song. The affects of the alcohol caused Vegeta to loosen up more than he ever would with any. He turned the woman in his arms around again as his urges fought with his self-control. Her hands traveled their own way down his chest, her nimble fingers gliding against his washboard abs, reaching inside of his shirt to do so. Vegeta pulled her flush against him as she worked her magic on him. Wherever her fingers touched felt as if white-hot fire singed his skin. It was a new feeling, a feeling he completely welcomed.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
><em>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<em>  
><em>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<em>  
><em>Got to open my eyes to everything<em>  
><em>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul<em>  
><em>Don't let me die here<em>  
><em>There must be something more<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

As their bodies reacted to the other, they met eyes. Onyx battled azure for dominance as they continued to dance, not once breaking the flow of movement. Without thinking, they drew closer to the other, neither noticing the group of people who walked through the door. Their breathing was labored as they kept their gazes locked. Vegeta's eyes briefly traveled to Bulma's lips, wanting so bad to taste them. A mere breath away, just as Vegeta was about to cover her lips with his own, a loud voice interrupted his train of action.

"Hey guys!"

Both looked to their right and glared fiercely at the tall teen. Vegeta growled low in his throat as he separated himself from his almost catch of the night.

"Goku," Bulma started as she took a deep breath before she ripped his head off, "What have I told you about interrupting me?" Her fists clenched at her sides as she counted to 10 in her head.

_'1, I won't kill him; 2, I refuse to tear his neck open and rip out his voicebox with my bare hands; 3, I won't torture him until he's bleeding from every poor on his body; 4, I won't cut open his stomach and shred every organ in his body then stuff in up his ass; 5, I'm not going to rip off his nails, cut off his eye-lids, wrench his tongue from his mouth, relish in his horrified screams; 6, I won't break every limb in his body before I sink my teeth into his creamy flesh; 7, FUCK! It isn't working! He better pray to whatever god he must that I already ate tonight.'_

Goku laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck and backed up simultanously, not realizing the murderous intent in her eyes.

"Sorry, Bulma. 17 just wanted me to come get you guys." he said in defense of himself. He wasn't in the mood to die tonight, not a death Bulma would deliver. He headed towards the table they had chosen, hoping she would follow.

Bulma sighed angrily as she was brought from her morbid thoughts. She usually wasn't a violent person but recently, the stress of her life had weighed down on her, making her want to cause _someone_ some harm. She grabbed Vegeta's hand, dragging him along with her as she spotted her 'family'. He reluctantly followed, not wanting to know what her wrath ensued. He was led to the back corner of the bar where a haze of smoke flowed through the air and the light was the darkest. He took a seat next to Bulma, not trusting the others as much.

"What do you want?" Bulma growled out as she ordered her and Vegeta drinks. Though he didn't like her move, he didn't speak up as he noticed the fierce staring match between the black haired boy and his woman.

_'My woman? I'm going nuts. She's a blood sucking demon for Kami's sake!'_

17 smirked as he saw Vegeta mentally battling himself from his periphrial vision. He broke eye contact with his 'sister' and looked to the spikey teen. It was time to have some_ fun_.

"I was just about to ask if you'd like to catch a late dinner with us." His eyes returned to Bulma who had softened her glare a bit. She shook her head slightly.

"I already ate."

That's when the night's events rushed back to Vegeta. His face went a deathly shade of pale as the screams of terror echoed in his mind, the helpless face of her victims as she sucked their life force away.

17 shrugged as he shifted in his seat to get a better look at the new member, his smirk still in place as the emotions flashed by on the ebony eyed teen's face.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Vegeta?" he purred as his eyes narrowed and a cool smile appeared on his face.

Before answering, said teen studied the petite male's face, not trusting the look he received.

"The way you're talking I don't know if i'll be the dinner or diner."

17 chuckled at his statement, "Depends on how one looks at it."

_'He's good, very thorough.'_ 17 thought as he studied Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded as he shrugged his leather jacket off, throwing it over the back of the black chair he was seated at, revealing an olive green v-neck t-shirt. It hugged his torso and biceps, outlining many of his muscles. He rested his arm on the back of the chair, rotating his body a bit to where it was facing Bulma more.

"I suppose you're right," he said as he took the shot sat out in front of him, wincing a little as it scortched his throat a bit. "but i'll have to decline."

Everyone at the table watched curiously at the exchange. Thoughts were whirling as they wondered what 17's motive was. He was giving this kid too much information. From previous experience, they knew never to underestimate an enemy, and the weren't sure if Vegeta was friend or foe. Before any could voice what was on their minds, 18 cut in.

"Knock it off, idiot. Was there an explosion in the testing center today or are you just naturally stupid?" she hissed as her eyes narrowed dangerously, implicating an oncoming verbal battle between the two.

"Listen here bitch-"

"-Shut up, both of you. This is no place for a fight." Bulma cut in before real damage was procured between the twins. The look on her face settled any other turmoil before it could even arise. She was sick and tired of them arguing over the stupidest shit. She rubbed her neck as she invited the darkness that surrounded her. She leaned back in her seat after a minute, crossing her arms under her chest as she did so. She studied everyone at the table carefully before resting back on 17. Her eyes rested on him for a minute before she hastily stood, her chair creating an awful scratching noice against the stained concrete floor. Nine sets of hands flew to ear when she did so. Hate filled navy eyes settled on him as she towered over the table in a regal stance,the strobe lights flickering behind her, outlining her frame, making her appear more fierce. She growled deep in her throat.

"Watch your back, 17. I'd hate for someone to slit that pretty throat of yours when you weren't looking."

17 cringed at her poorly vieled threat, sinking into the shadows as she stormed off to the back alley.

Krillin shook his head as he rubbed his temples.

"She's getting worse each passing day. She's going to explode soon."

Goku laughed dryly at his comment, "Yeah, you're telling me. I'm sure she's still in a bad mood from earlier though, not counting what happened the other day." he finished as he streched out in his chair, smoothly resting his arm on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Suit yourself." 17 said, replying to Vegeta's earlier refusal.

ChiChi glanced at Vegeta from the corner of her eyes. He was still watching the spot from which she exited, a look of frustration on his face, completely ignoring 17. Deciding to ease the tension a bit, she spoke.

"Follow her. It'll do more good than harm." She nodded to the door with a mysterious glint in her eyes, smiling when he grunted and pulled his jacket back on. He stood, carefully putting is chair back in place. He turned his expressionless face to ChiChi.

"Don't tell me what to do, harpy." he snapped before walking to the back door where Bulma had previously left from.

As he strode across the dark room, eight pairs of astonished eyes turned her direction.

"Are you trying to get the kid killed?" Tien whispered fervishly as his wide-eyes showed his confusion and fear for the teenager.

ChiChi laughed at their behavior, the sound making the group shudder in disdain. She shook her head in a devious manner. She saw what Bulma was doing, but did they? Her reply, not fully answering the question, left the gang guessing at it's cryptic underlying meaning.

"I believe the kid knows exactly what could happen around us."


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta squeezed his way through the densly packed bar. He needed to get out that door before his target disappeared. After some pushing and crude remarks, he finally made it to bulky grayish-black door. He heaved it open and stepped back out into the misty alley.

The humidity in the air hit him like a ton of bricks when he took a breath. He felt like he was suffocating. This was definately going to take time to get used to. As he regained his footing, he spotted a flash of blue dive around the back corner. He dashed off into the shadows, intent on finding her. Darkness crawled upon him as he moved deeper into the alley coating him like a blanket of ink.

Soon, he had to grope the grime spotted walls, for he couldn't see a foot ahead of him.

"Vegeta?"

He whirled around as he heard a soft voice mutter his name.

"Who's there?" he questioned, spinning in circles, trying to find who the voice belonged to. A feather light caress was felt on the right side of his face.

"Show yourself coward!" he yelled deeply, his onyx eyes searching the darkness. He dared to take another step, sighing in relief when no obstruction met his way. He didn't like being fucked with and whoever this was, they were going to wish they'd never been born. No one messed with Vegete Ouji.

"Vegeta." This time the voice was hard, laced with laughter.

Vegeta spun around, frantically looking around. His mind was racing. Who the hell was this person? He didn't have much experience with strangers and dark alleys, but he sure as hell didn't want to start a tally. Once he realized he looked quite like an idiot, he ceased his movements, taking deep breaths to sooth himself. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"That's better. You looked quite frustrated." Goddamn that wretched voice.

"Who are you? What, too scared to show your face?" he asked when no answer was given to his first question. A hand wrapped around his neck suddenly, pulling him close to a lithe body. He struggled in the vice-like grip, wincing when the hand became tighter. Whoever this was, they were stong, incredibly strong.

"W-who the fuck are you?" he gasped out as he clawed at the hand fury pooling in his obsidian glare in the pitch blackness. He held stock still when a pair a lips tickled his ear.

"I think you already know." It was a she. Her breath was husky against his neck, sending shivers up his neck. He already knew? Who in Kami's name did he knew who had a sultry voice like that?

A low growl escaped his throat.

The hand slid down his throat to his chest, playing with the fabric covering it.

"Someone seems a little tense." she whispered against his neck, trailing butterfly kisses along his jawline.

Another growl escaped his throat, this one a little louder.

"Don't play with fire, bitch. You'll get burned." he warned as she nipped at his chin. She grinned at him in the dark, even though he couldn't particularly see.

"Did I make you angry? Whoops." Her laugh sent shivers down his spine. So rich, so sultry. He just wanted to take her right here and now. The feel of her lips on his skin was sending him over the edge, making his blood boil in anticipation. He thought of how his lips would feel against his, how they would taste.

_'Never know unless you try.'_ he thought dryly as he pulled her face to his, capturing her lips in a punishing kiss. Their tongues swirled together in an unheard rhythm. The mysterious woman pushed Vegeta against the slimy brick wall they were standing beside, cupping his face with her dainty hands. The kiss was long and heated, lasting for a minute or two until the duo needed to resurface for air.

Their breathing was labored, bodies alite with passion. With hands still rested on her hips, Vegeta spun them around, taking control of the situation. He left wet kisses all along her neck and collarbone as he tasted every inch of her skin he could. She was the perfect mix of coconut and a taste he couldn't quite place, but he knew it was magnificent. He was so caught up in the throes of lust, he didn't notice the cruel smirk that appeared on her lips, nor the punch that rendered him unconcious.

* * *

><p>He woke several hours later, sunlight streaming down on his face from an unknown source. His head was pounding with a headache so intense, Hell would freeze over before it could tame it. After a minute of soothing his throbbing temples, he slowly sat up, his eyelids fluttering. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. When he deemed himself awake enough to function, he looked around the room he was in. Plush royal blue furniture, black silk sheets, deep golden walls.<p>

_'My room.'_ He sat in silence for a minute with his head in his hands. He couldn't recall how he had wound up in his own house once again. The last thing he remembered was kissing a stranger in a dark alley. Kissing a stranger in a dark alley. _Kissing a stranger in a dark alley._

"Shit." he mummered as he stood and grudginly made his way to the bathroom for a well needed shower.

While he viciously scrubbed himself of last night's occurances, memories flooded his mind. Screams echoed in the walls of his mind. The dull, lifeless eyes of Bulma's victims staring at him while he was rendered useless by her actions. He scrubbed harder, his skin turning pink from the force. He didn't understand why he felt this way. Other people's misfortunes never affected him in this way, why start now? He was Vegeta Ouji, heir to one of the largest fortunes in the world, foul-mouthed, arrogant, proud Vegeta Ouji, not some sniveling brat. He growled at the shower head, rinsing the soap from his body as he gave himself a pep talk. With a threatening scowl on his face, he stepped out of the luxurious marble shower, and dried himself with a fluffy black towel, wrapping it around his waist.

He strutted into his bedroom once more with all the arrogance he could muster, then some. He grabbed some comfortable clothes, thanking Kami it was Saturday. Once dressed and fully woken, he headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat then head to the gym for a well needed workout.

The rest of the day went with little accident, the following 24 hours as well. Before he knew it, Monday morning was rolling around and he was forced to endure eight whole hours of mindless torture. He angrily repeated the weekends shower ritual, hoping by now he had all of the horrid events washed from his memory. The cool autumn air swirled around him as he stepped out of his car.

He spotted the blue haired demon, wondering if her group of friends were in on her little extra-curricular activity. He was almost positive they were, they did all live together after all. As he made his way to the front doors, something caught his eye. The Fates seemed to be cackling at him as he spotted the faces of the two victims on a corkboard outside the school under a missing persons title. He snorted loudly before he threw the doors open and stomped down the corridor. His glare deepened as he walked through the halls of the school, not in the mood to deal with gossipy teenagers today. The brightly painted blue walls seemed to mock him as he headed to his first block. He remembered when Bulma walked him to class Friday, seeing an unrecognizable gleam in her eyes.

Was she planning on ripping him to shreds like her last victims? Making him beg and play her little games like a puppet? Kami knows he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

So engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the body heading in the same way as him, but he sure as hell felt it when he collided head on with it. With a loud 'fuck' and 'thud' as he fell to the floor, he spotted a speck of blue in his periphrial vision.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, bitch." he growled out as his eyes met azure orbs. Instead of lashing out at him, she merely gave him a dazzling smile.

"I could say the same for you, Vegeta." The way she said his voice made him shiver, whether in delight or fright, he didn't know. Wait, that voice. Fucking serious? As he stood, he turned burning eyes in her direction.

"Do you get some sort of sick fascination out of raping men in dark alleys?" he questioned heatedly before moving on to class, her in step with him. A smirk was present on her flawless face.

"I think that alcohol is still affecting your brain Vegeta." she laughed as she walked through the classroom, holding the door for him.

"I know what i'm talking about, woman. Don't mock me." he warned as his dark eyes settled on her, raging dancing like a fire. A short laugh spewed forth from her mouth once more.

"Clearly not. Don't you remember? You came and got me and then we went and had a few drinks. Or I did anyways, you were half-ass plastered by the end on the night. I had to drive you home and have 17 follow us to pick me up." Something flashed through he eyes, to quick for Vegeta to pick up on it. Not believing her, he barked out a laugh.

"Right, and i'm the fucking easter bunny."

Bulma shook her head as their eyes met once more.

"Vegeta," she started in a hypnotic tone, "You got drunk, I drove you home, nothing more, nothing less." her voice had dropped to a whisper by the end of her sentence, causing Vegeta to calm slightly. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he was about to retort before the teacher called the class to order.

"This isn't over, woman." he whispered harshly at her.

She grinned evily at him. Fuck, he wanted to slap that smile right off of her pretty little face.

"Far from it, Vegeta."


	7. ALERT!

I am giving my rights to this story away.

This is how it's going to work.

If you would like to claim this story as your own and do as you wish with it, comment below. I will preview your current stories and decide whether or not you can have the story or not. Sorry if that sounds pushy, but hey. I want my story to have the best home possible. If I believe you can send it to new heights, I will PM you and tell you.

**FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE**. If you do not get on before someone else and it is given away before you review, I am sorry.

Please, do **NOT** PM me. I do most of my reading and such on my phone and I cannot get to my inbox from there, so just review or you might miss out.

If no one wants it, _it will be deleted._

I do not have the urge to update this story anymore nor do I want to finish it. I do not have the time to write on it and I am thinking of a new story I would rather devote myself to and do not want distractions from any other story so it will be perfect. I am sorry for those of you who have suscribed to this story, just find the new author and follow them as well. If you are allowed to own my story and wish to know the main plot I was following, I will be glad to tell you. If you wish to go your own direction, I will not be angered. I just wish for the whole vampire thing to remain the same, you know? Also, if you will not finish it,** do not ask for it**. I wish to read at least one decent vampire story not set in the 19th century that is finished and i have not come across one yet.

Thank you for all of you who have reviewed and whatnot for the story and I am very sorry for the trouble.

Again, if you want the story, review and say so.** FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE**.  
>I will get on and update about the new owner, if it receives one, for those of you who have the story on your alerts. Thank you again for those who have reviewed so far. I hope you will be as enthused with the new author!<p>

**FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!**


End file.
